deathmatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Acuña
'Jason Acuña '''is an American TV host, actor and professional skateboarder. He is best known as a cast member on the MTV stunt reality series ''Jackass (2000-2002) and appearing in the various films based on the series: Jackass: The Movie (2002), Jackass Number Two (2006) and Jackass 3D (2010). Appearance Acuña appears wearing a black t-shirt that says "1/2 idiot" in white writing, blue jeans and grey and black sneakers. Celebrity Deathmatch Acuña first appears, breaking through the window of Tally's corner holding an orange cat and interrupting Tally Wong's interview with Verne Troyer. Acuña then calls his stunt "a visit to a certain island in Greece", tossing the cat at Tally's face. Tally throws the cat against the wall, killing it before storming out in anger, prompting the backstage fight against Troyer and Acuña. Acuña breaks a bottle, but is low blowed by Troyer who slams him on his head. Acuña then gains the upper hand, grabbing Troyer and throwing each other through a wall, where they end up in the bathroom. Acuña grabs Troyer and throws him into a toilet, which begins to flush but Troyer manages to grab onto toilet paper and pull himself out. Acuña hits Troyer in the head with the stall door and pours a drop of liquor into Troyer's mouth. Troyer, who is unable to hold his alcohol, becomes drunk and rides down the hallway in a scooter and urinates on the walls (in a reference to Troyer's infamous drunken antics on The Surreal Life) hitting himself in the head with various objects such as fire hydrants and doorknobs while driving the scooter, and ends up crashing through a wall into the arena. Acuña crashes through the wall in a shopping cart, grabbing Troyer as they go through the bottom of the arena, riding along corpses of other dead celebrities. They are flung into the arena and Johnny Knoxville shows up, introducing a stunt called "Rocket's Red Glare" where Acuña attaches a rocket to Troyer's genital area and lights the fuse. Troyer disappears and Acuña finds him lodge into Pamela Anderson's cleavage, pulling him out. Knoxville then wraps Troyer up in the ropes along with a sledgehammer in the "Dog Whistle" stunt. Knoxville lets go of the sledgehammer which unwinds and hits Troyer in the groin, with his scream sounding high-pitched to the sound of a dog whistle. Knoxville dresses up in a panda suit and does the "Pulled Pork" stunt, attaching a pig snout and putting an apple in Troyer's mouth. Acuña and Knoxville twist and pull on his body, until his insides bust out and his corpse falls on top, similar to a cooked pig. Outside the Show Acuña was born Jason Shannon Acuña on May 16, 1973 in Pisa, Italy. His association with the skateboard magazine Big Brother led to his involvement in Jackass (Acuña is known for such antics as dressing as a skateboarding Oompa Loompa, kicking himself in the head and dressing as a king while rolling Johnny Knoxville down a staircase in red carpet). Aside from his appearances in Jackass material, Acuña has appeared in the reality TV series Armed and Fabulous and Celebrity Circus. Acuña was born with achondroplasia, a form of dwarfism, and is 4 ft 1/2 inch tall. Trivia *The "certain island in Greece" Acuña introduces his first stunt as, is likely a reference to the Lesbos island in Greece. Category:Actors Category:Season 5 characters Category:Real life characters